vidyavidyafandomcom-20200214-history
M00sician
m00sician m00sician is the big bossu of Vidya². He started his first stream around October 2008 called "gaemsbymeh". Then he forgot the password and had to create a a new channel. Thus he created vidyavidya, because vidya was already taken. He streamed till february 2009, then he moved and was more or less on hiatus except for stealing the bandwidth from various people he visited and tried to force the vidya on them. History It is not known when m00sician is born, but the things known about him are that he is german, absolutely gay fabulous and well liked by everyone he hasn't fired yet. He used to live in the darkest woods of germany until he finally moved into a city, which he liked very much. At the age of 3 he started enjoying videogames, starting with a GameBoy, followed by a SNES and N64. After that he bought 34053 games and consoles, presenting you one of the biggest libraries among the V2 streamers. Personality m00 is known to be a happy and energetic individual, always there to be helpful. At least to the viewers. To the V2 crew he's known as the evil boss who fires everyone who is a bitch toward him. He would do anything for his stream and tries to help his streamers and viewers as much as he can. He's also known to sparkle in the sunlight and likes Lady Gaga. Streaming Style He is the first (and yet only) person who ever managed to person a 36 hour stream on V2. That was done in February 2009, where he managed to get the title "Master of Reloading". Since he originates from germany, he has a german accent which causes massive laughs sometimes, due to his inability to pronounce certain words corret. Like afford. When he streams he usually talks a lot at the beginning of the stream, but then tends to shut up and let the viewers enjoy their games. He also has a fondness of alcohol and singstar/karaoke games. Since he always wanted to be a star, he can now live his dream performing singan gaems on V2 for all his beloved viewers ♥. He is also one of the few people who arent shy to show themselves on webcam and making a complete idiot out of himself, like dressing like a girl and then dancing throughout a whole Space Channel 5 game. Or acting to a heavy rain stream. Or putting vidya on head. Notable Creations Not only did he manage to bring V2 on top of the Livestream streams without actually streaming, he also created a lot of streaming themes people use to like. Most notable are the V2 original content do not steal intermissions, as well as intros, small ad videos and other V2 related user created videos. He was also the first to play Silent Hill 3 with custom music, creating Disco Hill. He is also responsible for the "Vidya² Serious Reviews", which all started with the infamous LBP vs Halo 3 video. Since he is a graphics designer he always suprises the viewers with awesome new website designs he never codes himself :3c. His favorite games (which are usually streamed by him) are Mirror's Edge, Bayonetta, Silent Hill 3, Final Fantasy XIII and Heavy Rain. Category:Streamers Category:History